This invention relates generally to slide lock assemblies of the type adapted to receive the free ends of a looped flexible chain, whereby movement of the slide lock relative to the chain portions extending therethrough permits the size of the loop to be selectively increased or decreased.
Slide lock assemblies wherein the chain members receive therein may be adjusted in relative length by movement in relationship to the slide assembly are well known and are extensively used in jewelry constructions, such as bracelets, necklaces, and the like. Such assemblies normally utilize a spring means or similar-type mechanisms which require rather intricate assembly of the slide and its component parts, namely, the matching case portions and the spring means. Such interconnection is normally accomplished by the use of screw members or the insertion and/or subsequent bending of lock tabs or other fastening mechanisms which require the use of tools. Such bending and/or screwing operations during assembly are not only time consuming and costly but also frequently may dislodge the placement of the spring means; and, accordingly, it would be desirable to eliminate such prior art fastening devices and their accompanying drawbacks.